Lurker shark
The lurker shark is a large orange shark-like creature that inhabits the oceans in The Precursor Legacy, serving mainly as a boundary to prevent the player from moving too far into the water. History ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, the shark serves as a boundary defense mechanism. If the player has strayed out into larger areas of water, the shark will roar and a heartbeat will sound. The heartbeat will increase in tempo as the shark gets closer, until it arrives and swallows Jak. The shark is present in most hub-locations in the game. All waters surrounding Sandover Village result in death, as well as the waters at Sentinel Beach with the exception of the shallow bay surrounding the Pelican's nest. The shark is also present in Geyser Rock, Forbidden Jungle (at the point where the river enters the sea), Misty Island, Rock Village, and the remote waters of Boggy Swamp. ''Daxter'' In Daxter, it is revealed there are more specimens of lurker shark, including a large purple type, as well as a colossal blue type. There is also a very small version of the lurker shark about the size of Daxter. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, the head of a shark is hanging on the wall as a trophy in the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon. This is their only appearance, as they have been replaced by the Security Drone. This shark also appears to be much smaller than the ones seen in The Precursor Legacy, which could suggest it is only a model of the shark. Characteristics Appearance Lurker sharks are large shark-like creatures, having a yellow body with orange patterns, very similar to the shade of color seen in ottsels. They have typical lurker traits such as a pair of overgrowing pieces of skin along the jaw line, and large yellow eyes. This is one of the very few lurkers in The Precursor Legacy that does not wear a metallic color, possibly suggesting they are not under control of Gol and Maia, as the rest of the lurker species are. Previously noted, in Daxter and Jak II, other types of lurker shark were revealed such as an enormous purple type, a colossal blue type, and one exactly like the common one but about the size of a lurker piranha. Behavior Lurker sharks inhabit the oceans of the world. Only one shark is seen in each hub area, suggesting that they may be hostile or territorial towards other sharks. When a vulnerable person swims in the water, the shark will often make an attack, growling at first, then swimming closer and closer to their target; swallowing them whole if small enough. Combat It is impossible to combat the shark, as it cannot be harmed by a melee attack or any other methods of fighting. When a lurker shark is about to attack, it will roar, then a series heartbeats escalating in tempo as it gets closer. The only way to possibly evade a shark attack is to get back into shallow or unrestricted waters quickly before the shark comes close. Trivia *The lurker shark bears many similarities with the Pool Shark from the ''Ratchet & Clank'' series which look like lurker sharks with green glowing eyes. *The heartbeat sound that is heard when the shark is near is a reference to the movie Jaws. *The lurker shark makes an appearance in the sister-game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. *There are several glitches in The Precursor Legacy with the lurker shark such as becoming stuck on a platform, then afterwards being swallowed by two lurker sharks and being attacked in shallow water. See also *Security Drone *Octopus Category:Enemies in The Precursor Legacy Category:Enemies in Daxter Category:Lurkers